What?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I think you're sweet and awesome." says Carly. "So are you, girl." says Sam. "Awww! Thanks." says Carly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **What...?**

 **Sam Puckett look like a sexy blonde girl and she is a girl, but she also has a big dick.**

Right now she's in her bed, jerking off to a photo of her best friend Carly Shay.

"Holy shit...! Carly's so sexy. I wanna fuck her pussy." moans Sam, jerking her stiff dick.

It is clear that Sam is horny.

"I think I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Sam.

Carly know all of Sam's secrets, excpet for the fact that Sam has a dick. She's never told Carly, in case Carly would end their friendship if she knew that Sam has a dick.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam, jerking faster.

That familiar feeling appear in Sam's balls. The feeling that means a huge load of cum will soon spray out from her dick.

"Ahhhh, yes! Carly Shay, I cum in you!" moans Sam with pleasure as she cum and pretend that she cum in Carly's pussy.

Sam's cum-load is huge and creamy. It ends up on Sam's t-shirt.

"Opsss!" says Sam when she sees where the cum lands.

Sam change into a clean t-shrt and put her swetpants on.

"Carly is so damn sexy and I want to fuck her more than anything else, but she probably doesn't want that and I can't lose her as my friend." says Sam.

45 minutes later, Sam takes a nice cold shower.

"La la la, me have big dick!" sings Sam, washing every part of her sexy body, including her dick, ass and boobs.

Sam is a sexy wet dream for those who love chicks with dicks.

"I need to head over to Carly after this 'cause I promised to do that." says Sam.

When clean, Sam exit the shower, dry off her sexy body, put on clean clothes and walk over to her friend Carly's home.

"Hi, Sam." says a happy Carly when Sam show up.

Carly gives Sam a hug.

This makes Sam a bit turned on.

"Oh, no! Thank shit that my pants are baggy so Carly can't see that I'm getting a stiffy." thinks Sam.

"Sweet that you're here." says Carly.

"You're my best friend so of course I am." says Sam with a smile.

"Awesome!" says Carly in joy.

"Yup." says Sam.

Carly and Sam walk to Carly's room.

Sam relax and feel her dick go soft.

"Thank goodness." thinks Sam, happy that her dick isn't hard anymore.

"Here." says Carly as she give Sam a cup of coffee.

"Nice." says Sam.

Sam takes a big sip of her coffee.

Carly drink some coffee too.

"I think you're sweet and awesome." says Carly.

"So are you, girl." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks." says Carly with a cute smile.

Carly get up to grab something from her closet.

Sam look at how sexy Carly's butt look in the tight green pants that Carly wear.

Once again, Sam's dick get hard.

"Sam...what the...? Girls aren't supposed to have one of those. You have a big...uh...dick." says Carly when she sees the bulge in Sam's pants.

"I'm sorry." says Sam. "Please forgive me..."

"For what...?" says Carly confused.

"For not telling you about this." says Sam as she gesture to her dick.

"No problem. Let me look." says Carly as she goes down on her knees in front of Sam, pull down Sam's pants, gently grab Sam's dick and jerk it a bit. "Wow! So big."

"Carly, stop or I'll blow a load right now..." moans Sam.

"We don't want you to cum already." says Carly as she remove her hand from Sam's dick and instead simply look at it.

"I assume you like my dick." says Sam, finding her confidence again.

"Your dick is very handsome." says Carly.

"Nice." says Sam with a sweet smile.

"Did you always have a dick?" says Carly.

"Yes. I was born with a dick instead of a pussy, but I'm still a girl." says Sam.

"Alright. I like the size of your dick. Most guys our age probably have way smaller ones." says Carly. "Not that I know that for sure. I've never had sex with a guy."

"Cool that you like my dick." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Nice that my dick doesn't make you hate me." says Sam.

"We've been buddies since kindergarten, Sam. I could never hate you. There's no one else I trust more than you, my friend." says Carly.

"That's awesome." says a happy Sam.

Some pre-cum slide out from Sam's stiff dick.

"What's that...?" says Carly.

"Just pre-cum." says Sam.

"Oh, so that's what pre-cum is? I understand." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"I bet you jerk your dick pretty often." says Carly.

"True. I love to jerk off to photos of my crush." says Sam.

"And who is that...?" says Carly.

"Uh...I don't wanna tell ya." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Kinda wish I was your crush so you could take my v-card with that big dick of yours." says Carly.

Sam gasp in surprise. She can't believe what Carly says.

"You are my crush, Carly. I just didn't tell you in case you'd get angry." says Sam.

"Great. Do me, Sam." says Carly as she roll up her skirt and take off her panties.

She then give Sam a pink condom.

Sam put the condom on her dick.

Carly bend forward over her coach.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" moans Sam as she slide her dick into Carly's pussy and it turns out that the 'wall' in Carly's pussy is already broken and Sam assume that Carly must have masturbated.

Sam fuck nice and slow.

"Mmm, so nice!" Moans Carly.

"Yeah, your pussy is wet like a lake and soft like plush." moans Sam, all horny and sexual.

"Awww! Thanks!" moans Carly.

"No problem, cutie Carly." moans Sam.

"I'm a cutie?" moans Carly.

"Of course ya're a cutie, my sweet sexy friend." moans Sam.

"Yay!" moans a happy Carly.

"Sexy!" moans Sam.

"Do it little faster now!" moans Carly.

"Alright, baby!" moans Sam, fucking faster.

"Mmm, amazing!" moans Carly.

"Indeed, sweetie!" moans Sam.

Sam and Carly are both horny. It feels very good for them.

"You have a very cozy pussy." moans Sam.

"Thanks. I'm glad you love it." moans Carly.

"It's even better than in my wet dreams, baby Carly!" moans a happy and horny Sam with a sexy smile.

"Awww! Yay!" moans Carly, all cute and sweet.

"Fucking awesome!" moans Sam.

Sam is happy to finally fuck Carly.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Carly with a smile.

"Okay!" moans a happy Sam.

"Your dick is awesome!" moans Carly.

"So is your pussy!" moans Sam.

"Mmmm!" moans Carly.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Sam.

Sam fuck almost like in porn.

Carly enjoy it.

"Mmm, you fuck me so nice!"moans Carly.

"Oh, sweet." says Sam.

"Yes." says Carly.

"Awww!" moans Sam.

Sam feels like she's gonna cum, but manage to hold back and fuck more before she release her load of cum.

"It feels so damn sexy!" moans Sam.

"For me too!" moans Carly.

Carly and Sam are happy.

"Awesome!" moans Sam, fucking a tiny bit harder.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Carly.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Sam.

"Sam, you're so nice!" moans Carly.

"Thanks!" moans Sam.

"Mmm! No problem." moans Carly.

"Yeah! Very sexy." moans Sam.

"Sweet..." moans Carly.

"True." moans Sam.

20 minutes later.

"Sam...?" says Carly with a cutie smile.

"Yeah, babe." says Sam.

"Pull out, ditch the condom and cum over my face. Please, I want you to." says Carly.

"Okay, no need to ask me twice, baby." says Sam, fucking a bit more and then she pull out her dick from Carly's pussy, takes off the condom, jerk her dick a bit and cum over Carly's cute face.

"Awww!" says a happy Carly.

"Yeah!" says Sam, also happy.

"Thanks. Sam, I'm really glad you're the first person to fuck me, instead of a random guy who might rape me of give me a disgusting STD." says Carly.

"My pleasure, sweet Carly Shay. You're my best friend." says Sam.

"And you're my best friend as well." says Carly.

Sam pull her pants back on and Carly put her panties back on and roll down her skirt again.

They hug each other.

"Carly, you gave no idea how long I've wanted to do what we did." says Sam.

"I'm glad it was good for you. I had so much fun also." says Carly.

"Sweet. It was amazing." says Sam.

"Let's keep all this a secret from Freddie and everyone else." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam gives Carly a kiss.

"Uh...could I tell mama and my sister. They can keep a secret." says Sam.

"Alright, you can, girl. I trust them." says Carly.

"Great." says Sam.

"Yay." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Awww!" says Carly.

"You're a sweetie." says Sam.

"I know." says Carly.

Sam and Carly are happy.

The next day.

"Yesterday was awesome." says Sam.

"I know. So much fun." says Carly.

"Absolutely. We should do that again sometimes." says Sam.

"Very true. That'd be a lot of fun, for sure." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Want some tea?" says Carly.

"No, thanks, but a beer would be nice." says Sam.

"Sorry. I don't have any beer." says Carly.

"Alright." says Sam.

"Yeah. Sam, you're so cool." says Carly.

"I know I'm late. Sorry, a little something came up, but now I'm here." says Freddie when he show up.

"No problem." says Carly.

"True." says Sam.

"Good, girls. So, what's up?" says Freddie.

"Same old shit, I guess." says Sam.

"Okay." says Freddie. "Did you tow have fun yesterday?"

"So much fun." says Carly. "Right, Sam?"

"Yeah, it was awesome." says Sam.

"I had fun too." says Freddie.

"Nice." says Carly.

"Cool." says Freddie. "Ah...almost forgot, I bought some stuff for ya. Here...this is a plush bear for Carly and a knife for Sam."

"Thanks." says Carly and Sam.

"No problem." says Freddie.

2 days later, in Sam's bedroom.

"Carly, wanna fuck?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Sweet." says Sam.

"Very much so." says Carly as she takes off her sweatpants.

"Indeed, baby." says Sam, taking off her sweatpants too.

Sam and carly blimb into bed.

Sam put a green condom on her dick, slide her dick into Carly's pussy and starts to fuck Carly nice and slow.

"Mmm!" moans Carly with a cute smile.

"Feels good huh?" moans Sam.

"Yes, very nice!" moans Carly.

"I enjoy it too!" moans a happy Sam.

"Sweet." moans Carly. "I like your big dick."

"And I like your cozy pussy." moans Sam.

"Thanks." moans Carly.

"No problem." moans Sam.

"Sam, faster please..." moans Carly.

"Okay!" moans Sam, fucking a bit faster.

"Yay! Perfect speed." moans Carly.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Sam.

"Awww!" moans Carly in a very cute tone.

29 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Sam as she cum.

"OMG, so awesome!" moans Carly with pleasure as she get a sweet orgasm.

"Indeed, Carly." says Sam.

"Sam, I love you." says Carly.

"And I love you." says Sam.

"Do you think of me as your girlfriend now?" says Carly.

"Yes, but you're also my best friend at the same time." says Sam.

"That's wonderful. I love you so much, Samantha Puckett." says a very happy Carly.

"I love you as well, Carly Shay." says Sam, also happy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
